Letter
by Blue-Straws
Summary: Rukia discovers the wonders of teen magazines and sends in a letter [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer :-** Don't Own Bleach

**Notes :-** Enjoy ), I think this one turned out better than the last. A story for a countdown to Ichigos birthday. Todays Theme :- Letter

**Letter - July 11th - 4 More Days**

Rukia had just discovered the wonders of Teen magazines and insisted Ichigo give her money to buy them, because she needed to study contemporary literature, well that was her excuse. Ichigo couldn't stand one of the magazines in particular, the sugar magazine which came out monthly. Whenever she got it she would sit in his closet for hours gasping and laughing, then she would come with the biggest smirk ever. This time was no different, infact it was worse.

What Ichigo didn't know was that Rukia had sent a letter into this magazine and it had been published and well they did give her good advice :-

_Dear Sugar,_

_I have this friend, lets call him berry-head. Well me and berry-heads relationship has changed lately. Before I left I could sit on his bed and he wouldn't mind but now he shouts at me for it, then he lets other people sit on his bed without batting an eyelash. He has became more protective of me and has started blaming himself for stuff thats happening to me thats not his fault. We also dont have as many arguments anymore!!!!! I don't know whats happening, whats wrong with him and what should I do?_

_Blue Eyed Shinigami_

_**Blue Eyed Shinigami,**_

_**Theres no need to be worried, looks like berry-head has realised, in your absensce, how much you mean to him. As for him getting annoyed at you sitting on his bed, I think it is due to him trying to avoid certain 'thoughts' about you, you should respect him for trying to keep them 'thoughts' under control, the fact that he lets other people sit on it should suggest that your an exeption and special to him. Theres nothing wrong with him, he has developde romantic feelings for you and now you need to think about how you feel, if you feel the same then I think you should go for it but, you have to make it clear that everything is not his fault, offer to share the load and let him talk to you about things, that should allow your relationship to grow further. Tell him that you can fight your own battles and you are not here to be protected.**_

_**Sugar**_

This time when Rukia came out she had the magazine in hand, and shoved it in his face.

"Read it!", her smirk grew but he swore there was also a genuine smile underneath it.

"No", he tossed back the magazine and went back to his homework.

She threw it back with force and it hit him on the back of the head, "Read it!"

"Why should I?", he began to raise his voice and grew arggrivated, why was he not allowed to do his homework in peace?

"Because I say so", by now though she was annoyed and attempted to snatch it back but before she could Ichigos curiosty had peaked and he lifted the magazine high enough for her to be unable to reach.

She had left it open at the advice page and he shivered, one girl was complaining about her boyfriend cheating on her whereas another was asking if she should go out with her friends ex, which Ichigo thought had a pretty obvious answer, NO. The columist had given an answer the size of the paragraph to answer that one, and they just said the same thing as Ichigo, No. He was about to throw it down in frustration when one question caught his eye.

'Berry Head' he thought to himself, and when he saw who wrote it, Blue Eyed Shinigmi, a vein popped. He looked towards where Rukia had been standing but she was long gone. He looked back down at the question and answer and his cheeks began to bear a resemblance to a strawberry.

'OHHH GOD SHE KNOWS' he internally screamed panicking, 'OH GOD, WHAT DO I SAY WHEN I SEE HER?'

He heard a click of the door and jumped 10 feet in the air, 'DAMMIT SHES HERE!'

He slowly turned around, his eyebrows twitching, and found Rukia right behind him, he lowered his gaze and was meet with blue eyes thas were full of questioning.

She asked, "Is what the magazine said true?" He sighed, it was now or never, he scratched the back of his head and turned his head to the wall.

"Yes", closing his eyes he waited for a reaction for what seemed ages. When he opened his eyes and turned back to her, he found a smirking Rukia. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her height.

Whispering in his ear she asked. "Do I have to make the first move or are you going to be a man?", hints of taunting and teasing evident in her voice. She was suddenly shocked by Ichigo actually making the first move. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, kissing her softly, a smile forming on both of their lips.

She raised one eyebrow and laughed, "I thought you didn't want me on your bed"

**What did you think?**


End file.
